1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of sinks, and to the particular field of accessories for sink faucets.
2. Description of the Related Art
After using a sink to shave, to brush teeth, or the like, many people like to clean either the sink itself or the device used. A stream of water is generally used to effect this cleaning.
However, in order to efficiently clean a razor, or a toothbrush or the sink, the stream of water should be more powerful than the normal stream of water. To this end, many people either turn the water flow up or place their finger over the faucet to increase the pressure of the water flowing out of the faucet. While this is somewhat effective, it is not entirely satisfactory.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory that can be used to increase the pressure of water flowing from a faucet.
While some kitchen sinks have spray nozzles, such devices are not satisfactory for use with a bathroom sink. Still further, such devices are not designed to be used for the cleaning process described above.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory that can be used to increase the pressure of water flowing from a faucet of a bathroom sink.
While such an accessory is desirable, it should be easily attached and retro-fit onto an existing faucet to be most effective. If the accessory is difficult or expensive to install, it will not be commercially successful.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory that can be easily installed and used to increase the pressure of water flowing from a faucet of a bathroom sink.
Still further, once installed, the accessory should be easy to use. Since the accessory will be used by young children as well as older people who may not have full control of their hands, if the device is difficult to use, it will not be successful.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory that can be easily installed and easily used to increase the pressure of water flowing from a faucet of a bathroom sink.
Some accessories associated with kitchen sinks may be messy if they are not properly used. For example, if a spray nozzle is mis-directed, it can spray water in undesired directions. Since a bathroom sink may be used by people with impaired manual dexterity, such a situation is possible.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory that can be easily installed and easily, precisely and accurately used to increase the pressure of water flowing from a faucet of a bathroom sink.
Still further, when a person wishes to clean a razor, or a toothbrush, or the sink or the like, that person often simply turns the faucet up as high as it will go. This increases the volume of water flowing through the faucet. However, this may waste water since it is the pressure of the water that is being used to effect the cleaning and not the volume of water. Thus, it is not volume that is desired for this procedure, but water pressure.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory that can be used to increase water pressure without the need of increasing the flow volume of water flowing from a faucet.